1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device including a display, and a method for assembling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, a digital camera, a laptop computer, or a PDA, may include a display that provides various contents such as images, texts, and videos to a user. The display may be installed within a housing of the electronic device. The display may include a display substrate and components (for example, a camera, a receiver, various sensors, and buttons) installed at a periphery of the display substrate.
The size of the housing of the electronic device may become larger because the width of the bezel of the electronic device increases as various components are installed between a periphery of the display substrate and an inner surface of the housing, that is, a bezel area corresponding to a periphery of a display area of the electronic device.